


Time and Place

by Hudstrige1



Series: Youngster gallavich one shots [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Puppy Love, This is pure fluff, eighth grade, they might as well already be dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudstrige1/pseuds/Hudstrige1
Summary: Eighth grade best friends Ian and Mickey meet on the swing set at the baseball field once again, where their special feelings are made public once again, but this time with a final step taken forward.





	Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this lil cutsey one shot. If you can’t tell by Crush and Somber, middle school gallavich is kind of my favorite.  
> Enjoy!

There’s only a few lights on and surrounding the empty ball field that are still shining when Mickey arrives, meaning that he’s definitely almost out past his eleven ‘o clock curfew and is in for some major trouble when he arrives home.  
Whenever that’ll be, depending on when Ian will show the hell up.  
Standing on the grass outside the locked fence that withholds the field and the light that shines on him a bit too much, Mickey’s coming fed up with Ian’s lack of punctuation-considering he’s the one that told Mickey to meet him right here at ten fifteen, and it’s ten twenty one-checking his watch and considering bailing, just until he hears that voice he’s been waiting for.  
“Hey!” He can already tell that Ian’s eager sounding self is all smiles before he turns around and gladly sees for himself.  
With the boy now standing in front of him, Mickey’s eyes drop right down to that perfect smile of his; one of his many, many favorite things about Ian.  
“Gonna makes me miss my curfew, Gallagher.” He teases while looking back into his favorite pair of eyes, and Ian just about laughs.  
Mickey swears he does it on purpose just to push his buttons. Which only makes him smile more.  
“Sorry. Race you to the swings!” Ian already gets a head start away from the lights, making Mickey exclaim and race after him.  
“You think you’re so great because you’re in ROTC, huh?” Mickey pants to him in a smile, running just a bit behind Ian who’s grinning with pride and focused eyes on the swing-set he knows he’s going to beat Mickey to; feet landing on the wood-chipped area and speedily backing up onto the fourth swing to the left.  
“Ha!” He smiles, already rocking a bit as Mickey jumps over next to him, onto the chained metal swing to the right.  
“We get it. You’re cocky” he laughs, already pushing out his legs and beginning to swing.  
Ian giggles, copying him and reaching almost the same pace.  
“What took you so long?” Despite the only lights shining from the field they left far behind and up above in the sky, Mickey is making perfect eye contact as they swing together.  
“You know my Dad.” Ian shrugs.  
“And you know my Mom.” Mickey says, knowing how Ian knows that she’s going to flip if Mickey misses curfew again to see Ian.  
“She’ll be fine,” Ian smirks, making Mickey laugh out loud and squint playfully.  
“I’ve missed you” Ian brings up, still feeling Mickey’s gaze on him and sensing that he’s slowing down.  
Mickey picks up the pace as he scoffs and grins, looking off and trying not to seem so flattered.  
Ian notices from the corner of his eye and smirks.  
“Okay, dude, you saw me yesterday, but-“  
Together they burst out laughing, looking back at one another as Mickey picks up his pace.  
“Oh! Look we’re swinging together!” Ian turns ecstatic whenever this happens; Mickey laughing when he notices that he’s right and their swinging is perfectly aligned.  
Mickey almost laughs himself off the swing every time.  
“You’re such a dork, Gallagher, oh my God  
why do I hang out with you,” he smiles, making sure to keep his pace the same as his. He almost lost when he himself lost it at how much he loves his best friend. Sometimes he goes as far as to think that he’s in love.  
“Um, excuse me, but you’re the one that always likes meeting here.”  
“Yeah. Because swinging relieves my stress but not when I feel pressured to swing at the exact same time and height as you.” They’re back to talking fluently in lighthearted teases and constant bantering.  
“Okay.”  
“Okay” Mickey repeats, jumping when Ian cries out “oh no!” At the fact that they’re not swinging perfectly aligned anymore; for Mickey’s purposely slowed down and let Ian swing higher and mightier.  
He snickers, putting his feet down on the wood chips causing him to slow down more and more each time before stopping completely.  
“Okay. Sure. Fine. Just leave up here! Hang me up to dry!” Ian smiles from ear to ear, swinging at his highest and loving Mickey’s smile that’s meant for him despite not facing his way.  
Mickey begins to laugh, and Ian slows down before stopping entirely himself, getting off and running behind Mickey to push him.  
“Stop” he smiles, unable to not laugh as Ian pushes him at an underwhelming pace, before pushing him harder and grinning as Mickey goes higher into the air.  
“I can push myself!” Mickey banters, currently swinging high in the air and smiling as he comes back down, secretly loving the feeling of Ian’s hands on his back that this time grab his shoulders and pull him backwards towards him.  
“‘I can push myself Ian.’” He mockingly whispers into his ear, making the other boy guffaw and almost fall off the swing that Ian has brought back, due to his sweaty hands still clasped on Mickey’s shoulders.  
“Stop,” Mickey repeats, laughing harder and bending down his head towards the ground to laugh some more.  
“Fine.” Ian pushes him forward and walks back to his own swing.  
“Wait no!” Mickey smiles, swinging back and forth mildly as Ian sits back next to him.  
“Push yourself!” Ian demands, almost crying laughing with him this time.  
Mickey repeatedly smirks at the boy, who’s twisting his swing towards his and sticking out his legs, feet touching his calves.  
“Stop. You’re a freak. You’re a creep.” Mickey guffaws after teasing, only making Ian laugh more and bring himself closer.  
They both know how they feel about each other. How much they’ve felt for each other since maybe the fourth grade.  
Every day is supposedly the day things will be settled, except neither of the boy’s can actually bring themselves to officially put their selves out there.  
There’s only so much flirting and teasing they can do together, before one of them happily cracks and puts themselves out there.  
Mickey can’t tell if it’s the endless bliss he feels with Ian every time they’re together alone at a time like this, or his impatience to finally go somewhere deeper with him, that has him lean over and finally peck Ian on the lips.  
Like expected, Ian lights up with a bright smile and brightened face for that matter, seeking himself closer and doing the same to him.  
“Pussy” Mickey jokes, back to swinging himself high. He can’t stop grinning at the loving gaze he can feel Ian giving him.  
It’s about time something like that fucking happened. Not that it was going to be some time stopping moment that has drop everything and declare their status.  
They were already practically more than friends, and they knew it. Something more was just needed to identify it.  
“Oh really is that it?” Ian asks loudly with a huge smile, trying to swing at Mickey’s pace so he can grab his hand.  
Mickey yelps when Ian forces his left hand off from around the chain, grabbing it and taking it in his own.  
“You’re gonna make me fall!” Mickey smiles, now swinging with one hand just like his boyfriend.  
“Good” says Ian, refusing to let go and clutching the hand harder.  
Mickey giggles, losing focus in swinging as he’s looking at him.  
“Wait wait!” Ian yells, now that Mickey’s stopping and pretty much bringing him down with him since their hands are connected.  
“Whatever Gallagher” he smiles, pulling Ian closer and feeling his legs wrap around his.  
Ian giggles into his ear, giving him goosebumps and a smile on his face that drops back down.  
Ian touches Mickey’s cheek and lifts his head back up so he can look at him, smiling bigger when he does.  
“There you are.” He whispers.  
“Yeah. Here I am...” Mickey touches Ian’s cheek this time and kisses it with his lips.  
“C’mere.” He helps Ian off the swing that’s sent back and goes back and forth a few times.  
They crack up when Ian sits in Mickey’s lap, Mick’s arms wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close.  
“God we’re gonna—break it” Ian smiles, laughing along with Mickey harder and longer.  
“Jesus” Mickey mutters, swinging them slowly and resting his chin on Ian’s right shoulder before kissing it.  
“Love you Gallagher.”  
One of them finally saying that to the other has been nothing but expected.  
“Yeah, love you more.” Ian again takes his hand.  
“We’ll see about that.” Mickey mutters into the top of Ian’s head, giggling with him and kissing him once more.  
“Cut ya damn hair.”  
Ian cackles and lets his muscles loosen up.  
“Kidding.” Mick kisses Ian’s right temple, making him pull him closer so their heads are pressed together side by side. Ian’s hand trails up around Mickey’s wrist.  
“We should probably get back.” Ian hates to say.  
“Why would you say something so controversial yet so brave?” Mickey smirks as Ian leads him up, still hand in hand when standing together.  
“I made you break curfew, remember?” Ian smiles cheekily.  
“Yeah, Gallagher, you’re bad for me.”  
“Mm-hm. Sure.” Ian says as his temple is kissed again.  
Putting his last free arm around Mickey, he walks back over with him in front of the fence where the lights on the field shine back over on them.  
“Don’t leave.” Ian kisses Mick’s forehead.  
“You know how my Mom gets.” He steps him closer with a tug of his hand.  
“Mm, yeah.”  
“I’ll text you all night,” Mick smirks.  
Ian chuckles and giggles altogether.  
“Like you do every night?” It’s not made up.  
“Of course.”  
“Speaking of that maybe you should have brought your phone so you could text her when you’re leaving” Ian loves calling Mickey out small things, watching him giggle and smile at him gladly.  
He pulls Ian‘s lips towards his by touching the bottom of his chin, closing his eyes with him and realizing how the bridges of their noses touching is something that he’s not always wanted, but needed.  
The lights go out signaling that it’s ten thirty, making them laugh with opening eyes and noses that refuse to disconnect.  
“It’s okay, kiss me.” Ian breathes out, closing his eyes and never wanting anything more besides being able to call Mickey his. Which he now finally can.  
“Why can’t you kiss me?” Mickey smirks.  
“Jesus Mickey” Ian whispers, feeling the other one laugh into the kiss that finally comes to play.  
Kissing him is everything he’s expected and more; both their mouths warm and kissing steadily without hesitation.  
It lasts for about four seconds, the two pulling away simultaneously with squeezed hands and glowing faces.  
“I love you, you know.” Ian brings up.  
“Mm, whatever.” Mickey jokes in his playful tone, walking him and Ian towards the parking just before the sidewalk, which is their way home.  
“Yeah, whatever, Mickey.”  
“Whatever Ian.”  
Refusing to let go of one another, Mickey walks Ian home hand in hand, insisting on it and wanting an excuse to kiss him on his porch where he always thought their first kiss would be.  
Their second through sixth one will have to do.  
The scolding that he receives when returning home at ten forty eight is more than worth it.  
Texting each other all night is without question.  
Until Mickey gets his phone taken away, and the night goes on for a bit too long without each other.  
It’s like they can each sense each other looking at the moon outside their bedroom windows, in a wondrous search of one another.  
The morning is never too far away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts :)


End file.
